Best friends or more
by maddy-smith
Summary: this is an imagine based on a request I got on tumblr. A siren is stalking a local night club and it looks like the reader is bait will cas and the Winchesters be able to save her in time.


**hey guys I got a request to write this on my tumblr blog and thought I would post it here too.**

Request- Cas and the reader are best friends and in love with each other.

Request- Angels can sleep and Cas and the reader have to share a bed.

People, even the boys, always assumed Cas showed up when Dean called but that wasn't the case Cas was more likely to show up if his best friend called. Her name was Y/N Y/L/N. She was absolutely beautiful even if she didn't see it her self. She has gorgeous Y/H/C hair that seemed to shine under light and stunning Y/E/C eyes that stood out against her delicate features. And if Cas was perfectly honest with him self he was in love with her. And the winchesters knew it. Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was in love with his best friend.

"Y/N!" Dean called out as he entered her room that morning."Get your ass up we have a hunt."

Y/N groaned in response and rolled over throwing her pillow over her head.

"You've got 5 minutes to get outta bed and be in the kitchen or your gonna regret it." Dean warned before closing the door and heading back to the kitchen where Sam and cas were talking. Y/N just ignored him and went back to sleep.

5 minutes later as promised Dean strolled back into Y/N's room with a bucket of ice cold water and pored it over her head. She dived out of bed cussing loudly at Dean when Sam and Cas rushed in to find out what was going on. Sam chuckled Cas just stood there trying not to laugh.

"Dean I am going to kill you!" Y/N screamed.

"You should of got your ass out of bed then." Dean laughed before running off with Sam close behind leaving just Y/N and cas in her room.

Y/N was completely drenched. Cas couldn't help but admire the way her clothes clung to her figure and her hair framed her face and her white vest top had gone completely see-through.

Y/N started to get self conscious about how Cas was staring at her but then she started to shiver violently revealing just how cold she really was. Within seconds Cas had crossed the distance of her room and wrapped her up in his arms and started to run his hand up and down her arms to warm her up.

"Cas your going to get soaked." Y/N said trying to push Cas away which only resulted in him pulling her closer to his chest and holding her tighter.

"I don't care, I can't just let my best friend freeze." Was all Cas replied. Y/N just smiled into the warm embrace.

After a few minutes Cas left Y/N room to let her shower and went in search of Dean to borrow some of his clothes.

When Y/N walked into the library to find the boys she stopped dead in her tracks Cas was wearing dark blue jeans, black army boots and a black t-shirt that hugged his muscular chest and damn he looked good in casual clothes. Dean speaking brought her out of her thoughts.

"Y/N now your up do you actually want to help with the case." Dean smirked.

"Dean it's a good job your like my brother or I would kill you." She threatened before turning to Sam. "What's the case?"

"Looks like a siren were just trying to load pictures of the victims now."

When the picture loaded the boys gasped in shock. The siren definitely had a type all the victims had Y/H/C hair, Y/E/C eyes and were stunningly beautiful. Sam spoke up first.

"Err guys is it me or do all the victims look a lot like…"

"Y/N" Cas interrupted.

"What guys they look nothing like me for a start there all gorgeous." She protested.

"And you really think your not?" Cas asked. "Because you are and you look very similar to those women."

Y/N was taken aback by Cas's words she didn't know what to say.

"So guys as much as I hate to say it I guess this means Y/N is going to have to be bait on this one." Cas didn't look at all happy about this plan.

7 hours later the 4 of them climbed out of the impala and got a room in the small towns only motel.

"I can't believe they only had one room." Dean complained walking into the motel room. It was exactly a 5 start hotel but it wasn't your typical dump of a motel either. The walls were painted an ocean blue colour and had tasteful decorum and the beds were pretty comfy.

"Well I guess one person can have the couch, one person can have one bed and then 2 people could share the other bed." Sam suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Dean agreed. "Y/N you realise it's you who's going to share with somebody since your the only girl." "Yeah I guessed as much."

"Well I'm taking the couch." Dean replied.

"I'm taking this bed." Sam added throwing his bag onto the bed furthest away from the door.

"Well I guess it's you and me then." Cas said turning to talk to Y/N.

"I guess it is." Y/N replied trying and failing not to blush. Cas couldn't help but notice how cute she looked when she did that.

"I suggest we do some more research and try to find out where the siren is finding its victims." Sam spoke up after a while. And that's exactly what they did.

"Hey guys it's says here that 4 of the 5 girls were last seen in a local club called club inferno. It's probably where the siren is finding these girls." Y/N told the boys after about an hour of research.

"Yeah we should go check it out tomorrow but right now I'm going to bed." Dean answered.

"Yeah we probably all should." Sam added.

After everybody had got changed Y/N climbed into bed with Cas. Cas visibly gulped at the sight of her in her shorts and vest top. This girl was driving him Crazy how could she have this affect on him she was an angel of the Lord of goodness sake.

Y/N didn't have it any better either Cas was only wearing a pair of sweats. How was she supposed to sleep with him that close to her shirtless!

No matter how hard Y/N tried she just couldn't get comfy. After about an hour of her tossing and turning, Cas finally threw his arms around her waist and pulled her to him placing her head on his chest over his heart and started running his finger threw her hair.

"Better?" He asked in a low whisper.

"Better." She replied. Thanks to the gentle rhythm of Cas' heartbeat and his fingers still running through her hair Y/N finally drifted off to sleep.

The next day Sam and Dean were out getting supplies for that night such as the blood of a sirens victim leaving Y/N and Cas alone in the motel room.

"So what do you want to do Cas we've got a few hours to kill before we go out 'clubbing' tonight."

"We could watch a movie."

"I like the way you think. I'll see what's on Netflix" As she said this Y/N grabbed Sam's laptop and sat down on the bed next to Cas who was sitting up against the head board.

"Oh how about divergent? I read the book it was actually pretty good." Y/N suggested.

"Sure."

Half way through the film Y/N'a back was starting to hurt from leaning against the head board of the bed and her legs were starting to burn from the laptop sitting in her lap, so Cas pushed them both down the bed so they were lying down placed the laptop on his legs and placed her head on his chest again so she could see the screen better, or at least that's what he told himself, and wrapped his arm around her waist.

That's how Sam and Dean found them together fast asleep, curled up together with their 3rd movie playing on the laptop.

Later that Day Y/N was just about to go to the bathroom to go get ready when Dean started to talk to her.

"Hey Y/N, you have faced a siren before right?"

"Never, why?"Dean cringed at her answer.

"They kind of present them self to you in the form of your deepest desire so maybe Cas shouldn't go into the club with you or else you won't know which is which."

"How did you.."

"I'm not blind Y/N. Just remember you can see there true form in their reflection." Dean said before walking away to let her get ready.

An hour later Y/N was ready she looked at herself in the mirror. She had loose curls in her hair that framed her face a minimal amount of natural make-up and she was wearing a strapless black dress that stopped halfway down her thigh and had a slit running up one side and a pair of black converse all stars. She always refused to wear heels especially if she was going to be running away from monsters.

When she walked out of the bathroom the boys reaction was priceless. Sam's eyes looked like they were going to pop out of his head. Deans jaw dropped. And Cas was just frozen of the spot staring at her. Dean was the first to come out of his shock and smirked at Cas reaction.

"You look amazing Y/N." Sam said.

"Yeah you look hot." Dean agreed. Cas didn't say anything just stood there staring at her.

"We're gonna go wait in the car." Sam said before dragging Dean out to the impala.

"Hey Cas you ok?" Y/N asked after a minute of him still staring at her.

"Yes I'm fine it's just you look beautiful Y/N I mean not that you don't anyway it's just that you look.." Cas rambled on.

"Cas it's fine I know what you meant and thank you." She replied kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe you shouldn't come tonight" Y/N told Cas.

"What I'm not letting you go by yourself."

"I won't be alone Cas I'll have Sam and Dean." She missed the look of hurt flash across Cas' face.

"You don't want me there?"

"No I do it's just.. You know what never mind it's not important. Let's go." Y/N said leaving the motel room and climbing into the back seat of the impala.

At the club it had been about half an hour and still no sign of the siren.

"Do you know what I need to go to the bathroom." Y/N said before getting up and leaving. When she came out of the bathroom Cas was waiting there for her.

"Hey can we talk?" He asked.

"Yeah sure."

"Look Y/N I'm just gonna come out and say it I love you and I always have."

Y/N was shocked it took a minute for her brain to kick back in before she replied " I love you too."

Cas leaned in close and whispered in her ear "want to get out of here?"

"Yes." was all she replied with before the two started to leave but Y/N mind started to work overtime 'since when is Cas so forward. when did he become so confident he couldn't even tell me I looked good earlier without rambling on. Since when would Cas abandon a case… Oh shit!' Y/N looked up at a big mirror hanging by the entrance and there it was clear as day. The siren with its arm wrapped around her shoulders.

She needed to find a way to get the boys attention but she couldn't see them anywhere.

She pulled her phone out of her purse and started to dial a familiar number as she left the club.

In the club Cas phone started to ring and he panicked when he saw 'Y/N' flash across the screen grabbing Sam and dean and pulling them over to a quiet area of the club he listened he could tell she wasn't actually on the phone by the muffled sound of her voice but am he could just make out her saying "are we just gonna stand out here on the car park on night or what?" Followed by a mans voice but he couldn't make out what he was saying.

All 3 men burst out of the club doors just in time to see Y/N and a tall man with dark hair walk into an alleyway. They rushed after her. They still couldn't see the sirens face but he definitely looked familiar. Y/N was doing a great job of distracting him while the boys crept up on him Sam pulled out a small mirror and stood with his back to the siren to see his reflection before giving Dean the go ahead that it definitely was the siren but before Dean could do anything Cas stole the knife from him and stabbed the siren through its back straight through its heart.

The siren dropped to the floor and Sam and Dean were not really that shocked to see 'Cas' lying on the ground dead although the real Cas was a whole different story. Sam and Dean decided to do something about the body leaving Y/N and Cas to talk.

"Your deepest desire is… Jimmy I'm confused you to never met" Cas said giving his signature head tilt. Y/N couldn't help but laugh at Cas' innocence.

"No Cas my deepest desire is not Jimmy."

"Then why.. Oh" Cas said the pieces finally falling into place before a massive grin spread across his face. Not that Y/N saw as she was looking at her shoes.

"Y/N look at me." Cas said. But she just shook her head so Cas stepped forward and hooked a finger underneath her chin before tilting her face up so her eyes met his. Before he slowly leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers which she immediately responded to. After a minute the need for air became to strong and they broke apart both smiling.

"I love you." Cas whispered against her lips.

"I love you too." and then they were kissing again like they were the only two people in the world but they could hear the faint sound of clapping and shouts of "finally" from none other than Sam and Dean.

* * *

 **hope you liked it guys.**


End file.
